The Emotional Basics
by riot tuna
Summary: Everyone has their emotional problems, even Kazemaru. Ficlet/Drabble. KazemaruxEndou and slight GoenjixEndou later on. More based on the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Be warned, there will be hints of slight KazemaruxEndou and slight (one-sided)EndouxGoenji later on, stop reading now if you have a problem with it.

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, not even my own soul anymore. Inazuma Eleven and Kazemaru belong to their creator and companies that the show/game/manga are licensed to. Each chapter is based on the basic human emotions listed by the theorists Ekman, Friesen, and Ellsworth.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE : SURPRISE

To say he was surprised that day would have been an understatement. He had heard the rumors the whole day about some kid going around the school looking for people to join the soccer club, he just never excepted that same kid to hunt him down as well. After all, he was on the track team, what did he know about soccer anyway? So when the kid jumped out at him on the track, kazemaru had to be a little curious as to just what he was up to.

"Kazemaru! I heard that you wanted to compete against first-class players!" Those were Endou Mamoru's first words to him ever. They were quickly followed up by him spouting on and on about the soccer club, some training meeting after school, and then the kid running off just as fast as he had appeared, leaving Kazemaru standing there trying to figure out what had just transpired.

In the few moments that it took the hamster in his head to start turning the wheels of thought once again, he could only think of two things: He had indeed mentioned something about competing against first-class players before and that he was not referring to soccer players when he had said that. It was just a shame that the kid was already jumping the baseball team before he could even voice his retort to the other's face.

Either way, he was on the track team, so what did he care?

Hours later when he found himself heading towards the training area Endou had been talking about, he could not help but be surprised once again to find the other supposedly beating himself up with a tire swing. He was even more surprised to find that this tire _training_ came from a book of chicken-scratch and scribbles Endou's grandfather had written. But what surprised him the most was the slight burning sensation in his cheeks as Endou's face lit up with joy when the rest of his teammates came out from hiding to join with the training as well.

The only thing that did not surprise him that day was the thought of wanting to see that happy face everyday from then on.

* * *

u^u It's been some time since I left the fanfic world, but Inazuma needs more love and so does Kazemaru. I hope this chapter was a good enough, if not, erm..Oh well? xD (and just ignore the slight au of some of the later chapters.)

Please review~ Because reviews make widdle pineapples grow up big and strong!


	2. Chapter 2

Chuu~

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, not even my own soul anymore. Inazuma Eleven and Kazemaru belong to their creator and companies that the show/game/manga are licensed to. Each chapter is based on the basic human emotions listed by the theorists Ekman, Friesen, and Ellsworth.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO : SADNESS

He had been relieved when Goenji stepped in to save them during their match against Teikoku Academy. He was even more relieved when Goenji tossed the jersey he wore back to Endou at the end and walked off. But when he arrived home that night, his happy face fell and the hair covering his left eye actually seemed to fit with his mood for once.

Even though he was glad that they survived that brutal match and won because of the withdrawal of the other team, he could not shake the sad feeling growing in the corner of his heart.

Why couldn't he been the one to come to Endou's aid like that?

* * *

Zomg! Yay to the others posting Inazuma fics too! You are all awesome!

Upward and onwards~! I was having a hard time with this one, so I went ahead and threw this together to get it over with. The whole thing about the hair is because my friend thinks Kazemaru is secretly emo..

Now to answer a question: The uke in this story is Kazemaru, cause he has the long pretty hair. /nod nod/

And forgive me, the next chapter will be drabble status too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuu~ Sorry for the wait, internet issues while moving.

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, not even my own soul anymore. Inazuma Eleven and Kazemaru belong to their creator and companies that the show/game/manga are licensed to. Each chapter is based on the basic human emotions listed by the theorists Ekman, Friesen, and Ellsworth.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE : FEAR

He had watched from the sides as his team members gathered around Fubuki's bedside. They were so full of hope of getting stronger, none of them even noticed as he slipped out of the room. He couldn't stand to be round them, their hope was something he no longer had.

As he found himself alone by the water, he could not help but be a little relieved to no longer hear Endou's words of encouragement, they were just too much for him to take. And when Endou found him sitting alone, he couldn't even bring himself to look at the other boy. He no longer shared his hope in them or the team, but he knew if he looked into those eyes, he would have to give in once more..

And maybe that was what he feared most, that no matter what, he would do anything for Endou regardless of his wellbeing.. And that was why he had to leave.

* * *

D: Iffy sadish chapter? Hrm, guess I lied last chapter, this hits over drabble marking.

Please review~ Because reviews make widdle pineapples grow up big and strong!


	4. Chapter 4

D: Oh boy, hopefully the next two chapters will go up in the next few days, or else it will be a week or so before I can get to them. Spoiler alert for anyone not past episode 60 or so.

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, not even my own soul anymore. Inazuma Eleven and Kazemaru belong to their creator and companies that the show/game/manga are licensed to. Each chapter is based on the basic human emotions listed by the theorists Ekman, Friesen, and Ellsworth.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR : DISGUST

He was disgusted with Endou for holding on to some childish hope.

He was disgusted that the Aliea meteorite seemed to be his only hope of getting stronger.

He was disgusted as he watched Endou continue to struggle through their match.

He was disgusted that even after everything, he was still hardly any stronger than Endou.

He was disgusted when Endou pleaded with _them _to remember _their _soccer.

He was disgusted with himself when he realized that he became the very thing his friends worked so hard to fight against.

He was disgusted when he found himself running towards the collapsed Endou faster than he ever ran before.

But when he found his arms tightly wrapped around the other boy, the only thing he found himself disgusted with was not realizing sooner that Endou was all the strength he needed.

* * *

As said before, next two chapters should go up fast because I'm heading out of state in a few days. Feel free to complain at me if they are choppy. D: Oh, and when I get done with the next two chapters I am moving this to the Anime Inazuma section on here.

Please review~ Because reviews make widdle pineapples grow up big and strong!


	5. Chapter 5

Squee!

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, not even my own soul anymore. Inazuma Eleven and Kazemaru belong to their creator and companies that the show/game/manga are licensed to. Each chapter is based on the basic human emotions listed by the theorists Ekman, Friesen, and Ellsworth.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE : ANGER

He always wondered where the line was drawn between anger and plain old jealousy. Still being young, he never really had to face the two emotions head on in his personal life. Everything seemed to be going well for him until recently. He was going to let it slide at first, watching Goenji throw his arm around Endou's shoulders as they walked to practice together. It was just feelings of jealous at the extra time they got to spend together, that was all. They were friends too, so he did not have anything to worry about, right?

_Wrong_.

After a week of suffering through watching the two friends be buddy-buddy together, Kazemaru began noticing that Goenji started spending a lot of extra time _practicing _with Endou. It was not long before he noticed how Goenji's hand would casually slip down to the mid of Endou's back during huddle-ups and he definitely did not miss the cocky little smirks being sent his way every time Endou and Goenji went off together. All thoughts of him just being jealous over the other two's friendship went out the door with that one.

Kazemaru never did believe that people actually saw red when they got mad until now. He defiantly saw red, _and a few other violent images_ _running through his mind_, when he came to practice to find Goenji confessing his feelings towards a clueless Endou. And he could swear that he did not even notice himself kicking the ball by his feet towards the spiky-haired boy until a loud **thud **rung through his ears. It only took a few seconds for the whole team to run up and check on the unconscious striker. Some of them had a good idea on what happened and only got confirmation when Kazemaru grabbed Endou's hand and began to walk off, muttering only one sentence as he left.

_"Oh, sorry Goenji. I mistook you for a goalkeeper."_

At least his anger would get the point across to Goenji.. That is, whenever Goenji woke up. As for the rest of the team, they made it a point to try and keep the two apart from then on.

* * *

Huhuhuh, sorry Goenji~! You'll live! RT (riot tuna) just needed to vent some anger over the newest Reborn chapter. o: Though, I could somehow see this happening..

Please review~ Because reviews make widdle pineapples grow up big and strong!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed~! 3

This one is random and blah!

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, not even my own soul anymore. Inazuma Eleven and Kazemaru belong to their creator and companies that the show/game/manga are licensed to. Each chapter is based on the basic human emotions listed by the theorists Ekman, Friesen, and Ellsworth.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX : JOY

A vibrant mixture of yellow, green, and brown clouded his sight as an oddly shaped object was shoved in his face. On reflex his head snapped back at the sudden intrusion, his eyes blinking rapidly as he stared at the foreign object used to invade his personal space.

"Pineapple?" He mumbled, looking around the strange fruit to see Endou holding it out to him. Needless to say he was fairly confused at the situation.

"It's a gift! For you!" Endou beamed, pushing the fruit closer to the other boy's face. "You looked like you needed cheering up yesterday!" That was the understatement of the century. Leave it to Endou to still not know why Kazemaru knocked out Goenji with a soccer ball. The kid could really be hopeless at times, but Kazemaru still liked him nonetheless.

Smiling nervously, Kazemaru took the fruit, thanking the other for their gift, which rewarded him with a bright smile and a pair of slightly chapped lips on his right cheek.

At that moment, Kazemaru swore he could die from joy.

Two hours later, Kidou walked by to find Kazemaru just standing there as red as his old cape and mouth hanging open with Endou shaking him repeatedly.

"Kidou! Help! I think I broke Kazemaru!"

And, why was there pineapple on the ground?

* * *

And now I'll be going on vacation~ I'll return in a week or so to continue on! Sorry for the lame chapter~! I'll make it up to everyone!

Please review~ Because reviews make widdle pineapples grow up big and strong!


	7. Chapter 7

Allo again! Long time no see! I'm back with a new chapter, finally!

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, not even my own soul anymore. Inazuma Eleven and Kazemaru belong to their creator and companies that the show/game/manga are licensed to. Each chapter is based on the basic human emotions.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN | CONFUSION

After the pineapple fiasco, Kazemaru made it a point to start avoiding Kidou as best he could. It would not have bothered him as much having Kidou walk in on his little moment of 'broken-ness', that is, if Endou did not go and blab to their fellow teammate _exactly_ what happened. Now every time he saw Kidou, the other would send him a knowing smirk or give him a reassuring pat on the back with a thumbs up 'go for it!' And maybe that would not been as bad, if the rest of the team were never around when he did such things. Sure, the others probably already figured most of it out after Kazemaru 'mistook Goenji as a goalkeeper' but he did not really know what was going on _(on Endou's end)_ , and it was not helping him any to have people pushing him into a relationship that probably did not exist. This was Endou he was dealing with, and Endou probably had no clue what Kazemaru's feelings were, and he really doubted that Endou felt any romantic feelings towards him.. Maybe if it were Aki or Hiroto, but definitely not him.

Yet, ever since the pineapple fiasco, Endou would always wait for him so they could go to practice together and walk home after.

It was confusing, but Kazemaru was not about to start complaining.

And at least now he understood what the saying '_It's complicated_' meant.

* * *

/shot/ Whhhhhaaaaaa, that's the best I can do? I will get better and develop some _sort _of plot..! Until then.. /hides/

Please review~ Because reviews make widdle pineapples grow up big and strong!


	8. Chapter 8

Busy, busy, very busy. This chapter is for venting, a lot of needed venting~!

Song on repeated while typing this: Horse the Band - Bunnies

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, not even my own soul anymore. Inazuma Eleven and Kazemaru belong to their creator and companies that the show/game/manga are licensed to. Each chapter is based on the basic human emotions. Nor do I own the song or band mentioned above~ D:

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT | FRUSTRATION

It was happening again. That stupid spiky-haired boy was getting too closed to Endou.. Not that he actually thought Goenji was stupid, but calling him that sure helped cool the raging fire that was threatening to explode within him. His golden-brown eyes narrowed as he watched his newly appointed rival casually dust off some imaginary dirt from Endou's back.

He briefly thought back to his solution the last time Goenji started pulling this kind of stuff, but he was sure that he could not pull off the whole goalkeeper thing again. Not when Kidou was standing beside him, looking back and forth between Endou, then him, then Goenji and so on. He also took note on how Kidou's foot just _happened _to find its way on top of the ball that was being considered as an anti-Goenji weapon. _The traitor_.

So he was stuck with two options, either stick around watching the two in front of him with Kidou looking between them in a creepy yet calculating manner (he really wished that the other didn't always wear those goggles, it would make it easier to judge just what he was plotting in that head of his) or leave and hope Goenji didn't try to pull any sort of stunt while he was gone.

Ha.

Like that was actually a possibility, with the way Goenji's hand kept rubbing the other's back before sliding around to rest on Endou's side..

"Ah! Goenji, stop! That tickles!"

And he shouted out in frustration, hands going up to claw at his own golden-brown eyes before he turned to storm off. There was no way he'd stick around to watch that, no way. Kidou had to be some sick twisted guy after all, not letting him kick that ball before that stupid, stupid Goenji got too friendly.

If only he stayed a little longer, he might have actually seen brown eyes widen in surprise as their owner jerked away from his captor.

"Kaze..maru..? Aa! Kazemaru come back!"

Kidou just shook his head in annoyance. Was he the only one who noticed the uneasiness in Endou's eyes the whole time Goenji was touching him?

* * *

Finally got this one done. The other chapters will get done as I find the time.

RIP, Miyasaka's manhood.. Dub is so evil.

As always,

Please review~ Because reviews make widdle pineapples grow up big and strong!


	9. Chapter 9

Totally skipping order in which these should go up, but I figure I should make up for my disappearance. /noms on Fudou's head

_You are so not a Caleb_. /cries over dub names

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, not even my own soul anymore. Inazuma Eleven and Kazemaru belong to their creator and companies that the show/game/manga are licensed to. Each chapter is based on the basic human emotions.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE | SUBMISSION

When Endou grabbed his hand and led him away from a venting Goenji, he did not put up a struggle.

When Endou scolded him for arguing with Goenji during practice _again_, he hung his head and apologized for his behavior.

When anything involving Endou occurred, he noticed how quick he was to try and make things right. He was whipped, just about as whipped as anyone could get, and he almost thought Endou was aware of that fact too. But when he's being pushed on a bed to be used as Endou's personal body pillow, playing the submissive role did not seem all that bad. He just hoped Endou would not catch on to Kidou's joke on how he should be taught how to roll over next.

* * *

"Roll over" is a dog reference, I'm comparing Kazemaru to a dog, nothing more~! /kicks a certain girl for thinking bad things

Short chapter is short, though I plan to get a chapter up each day, so yeah! Read, review, make the pineapples happy!


	10. Chapter 10

Yes, last chapter was too short, this one is slightly better.. I hope. Next chapter will be longer and drama filled, _oh boy_!

_This one is based on the last chapter_. 8D /soccer ball to face

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, not even my own soul anymore. Inazuma Eleven and Kazemaru belong to their creator and companies that the show/game/manga are licensed to. Each chapter is based on the basic human emotions.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN | RELIEF

When it got down to it, there was hardly anything that Kazemaru would not do if it pleased Endou, he understood that one. As hard as it was to originally admit and accept it, he was a lovesick puppy for the team captain, plain and simple. He knew it, the team knew it, the managers knew it, that stupid spiky-haired Goenji knew it, even half the school knew it, which made him wonder if Endou knew it as well. He had to, with the way he had been acting around him lately, there was no way he did not know. Kazemaru was always trying to hold hands, spending every bit a free time together (mainly to spite Goenji), eating lunch together, 'sleepovers' which basically equated to Endou using him as a body pillow the whole time. Heck, he was sure that even Endou had dragged them to a double date with Fubuki and Someoka just the other night, and everyone knew those two had something going on between them. Endou had to know about his feelings and wants, but he just would not say anything about it, and that was driving him absolutely crazy.

But at the end of the day when Endou would press his lips gently against his cheek and flashing the most wonderful smile Kazemaru had ever seen while pulling back, all he could feel was absolute relief.

Maybe that verbal confirmation on their relationship really was not needed. Though he just had to wonder..

Where was Goenji's victorious smirk now?

* * *

And now with today's chapter out of the way, I'm going to go fawn over Tobitaka's hair some more. *T*)

As always,

Please review~ Because reviews make widdle pineapples grow up big and strong!


End file.
